


Chocolate

by heavenlyasylum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyasylum/pseuds/heavenlyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you're never gonna quit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

“W-Wheein,”

 

The brunette moaned. Her voice needy and deep as she unconsciously grinded herself on Wheein’s slick fingers, eager for more pleasure. The latter shifted her eyes to the brunette as she bites her lip in each thrust of her fingers inside Yongsun’s hot core. A smile crept on Wheein’s mouth, watching Yongsun squirms in satisfaction when she curled her fingers, touching the soft and welcoming spot. This was totally the best way to end her Sunday. 

 

“Are you close?” 

 

Wheein groaned, pecking the brunette’s right cheek. Yongsun twitched as she felt the latter’s fiery lips against her. She couldn’t mutter a single word because Wheein was relentlessly diving her fingers inside her; reaching the very depth of her dripping cave. Yongsun was unable to talk properly, and this drove Wheein insane. She slides her lips down Yongsun’s sharp jaw and nibbled it, leaving trail of small bites, her fingers still moving inside the brunette. Wheein quickens her pace and felt Yongsun’s silky walls tighten around her, making each thrust harder than before. 

 

Wheein looks at Yongsun’s sex face, her dreamy eyes closed, and her mouth wide open because of the sensation. She watched until with her last hard thrust, Yongsun’s body shivered, hot and creamy juices flowing from her core like a river. Wheein brushed the brunette’s strands of hair away from her face; giving a sweet smile she pecked Yongsun’s lips.

 

“Goodnight, Yongsun.” I love you.

 

“Hmm.” 

 

With one last glance at the brunette, Wheein swiftly dressed herself and quietly went out of the apartment without Yongsun noticing. In a few hours, she’s going to have to deal with all the paperwork in her office, with a cup of coffee on her desk and the lingering euphoria of last night’s action trapped in her stomach. 

 

-

 

“Please don’t tell me that she coaxed you into coming in her apartment again.” A short-haired girl said, with annoyance written all over her face. Wheein gave her a smug look, earning a scoff from the latter. The short-haired girl rolled her eyes. 

 

“Hyejin, we already talked about this. Even if I wanted to say no, I can’t and you know that.” Wheein said, munching on the biscuit, and hoping the girl sitting across her would understand. 

 

“Yes, I know but you’re also aware that you’re just hurting yourself, right?” 

 

Hyejin was right, and Wheein hates to admit it. Having an unlabeled relationship with someone is distressing but Wheein tries her best to endure every pain it causes. Wheein knows her limitations, and the one fact she despises the most is she can never keep the girl. 

 

“I don’t know what to do, Hyejin. Everything feels so right when I’m with her.” 

 

“But that feeling only lasts for what, hours?” Hyejin snapped at Wheein, but she didn’t care if it offended her. She only wants the best for her best friend, and if slapping Wheein with the reality of her situation was the only way, she wouldn’t hesitate to do so. 

 

Wheein felt a stung in her chest, but she decided to take it as a joke, “Yes. Only on Sundays, though.” She laughed spiritlessly. The short-haired girl saw the slight grimace on her friend’s face. She wanted to say more but the last thing she wants is to have a weeping Jung Wheein in their lunch break.

 

“You’re impossible, Jung Wheein. If you weren’t my friend, I would’ve roasted you until you return to your mom’s house crying.” 

 

“I want to see you try.” Wheein smirked and started to clean up. “Lunch break is almost over. Let’s head back before Miss Moon cancels our paychecks.” 

 

Hyejin grabbed Wheein’s wrist and gave it a squeeze, her eyes filled with encouragement, and Wheein already knew what she was implementing. With this, she smiled and they both head back together. 

 

-

 

Wheein was just finishing the presentation for tomorrow’s proposal; she was the type to get her job done the day before even if it means sacrificing her precious hours of slumber. Wheein flicks through the pile of papers when her phone suddenly rings. Once she sees the caller ID, she felt her gut twisting. 

 

‘Kim Yongsun Calling.’ It’s not Sunday yet. What could she possibly want? 

 

Although hesitant, Wheein shakily answered the call only to hear soft cries from the other line. Her eyes widened and all she wanted to do was ask Yongsun, but she remained calm. Wheein waited until the brunette calms herself down. 

 

“Hello? Wheein, are you there?” The brunette’s voice sounded so exhausted, but she managed to utter those words. Wheein’s worry started to grow more. 

 

“I am. Why did you call?” She calmly said. 

 

“Are you busy?” 

 

Wheein wanted to say ‘Yes, I’m busy’ and shut the girl down. All she wanted to do was to try and stay away from Yongsun, her addiction. But she can’t. And that was her problem. 

 

She looked at the unending pile of documents to read and to the presentation she has yet to finish. Wheein contemplated for a short while and she thought that Yongsun already ended the call, until she heard that shaky voice again. 

 

“Wheein, if you’re busy it’s okay.” 

 

Wheein didn’t miss the muffled voice and the slight disappointment in her tone. Glancing at her unfinished work, she sighed in defeat. 

 

“I’m not busy. What do you want?” 

 

“I’m in front of your building. Meet me here.” 

 

With those last words, the brunette ended the call. Wheein knows she’s falling for it again, and it’s making her furious inside. She can’t quit it. She can’t quit her. Not when Yongsun fills her up, and make her all fuzzy inside. Not when she sees Yongsun breaks down because of her every Sunday. 

 

And definitely not when Yongsun moans her name and it echoes through the walls, and Wheein felt like she’s home. 

 

Wheein grabbed her belongings, leaving her disorganized workplace. She’s pretty sure that Miss Moon will be in rage tomorrow, and might even fire her for being incompetent but hell, Wheein didn’t care anymore. She went down and as soon as she got out of the main entrance, she saw the brunette’s car, with her leaning on it. 

 

Before Wheein could walk towards her, the brunette ran and immediately hugged her. Yongsun tightened her grip around Wheein’s slim waist and she buried her face on the crook of Wheein’s neck and shoulder. The latter was surprised by the sudden intimacy. Yongsun never called her on weekdays. She would only hear about Yongsun on Sundays, it can be a simple text message or a 30-second phone call. 

 

Wheein was glued to her position, and she doesn’t know what to do. The brunette was sniffing, and Wheein felt her shirt getting wet. She reluctantly moved one step away from the brunette, and cupped her face. Wheein got a better view of Yongsun, not literally. She saw how red and swollen Yongsun’s eyes are and the fresh bruise on her cheek. Wheein clenched her fist and worriedly avert her eyes on Yongsun’s. The brunette gave her a small smile. 

 

“Who?” Wheein asked, her voice is deep and threatening as her eyes were glued at the brunette’s. However, Yongsun avoided her gaze and didn’t answer. 

 

“Yongsun, I’m not going to kill someone I’m ju-“ 

 

“It’s not entirely his fault. I made a mistake and it made him furious.” 

 

Wheein was about to protest, but when Yongsun held her hand, it calmed her down. She didn’t realize that the brunette was already guiding her to her car. She sits in front and Yongsun made her way to the driver’s seat.

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“A place where nobody knows.” The brunette sheepishly grinned and drove away. 

 

Wheein checked her phone to see if it’s Sunday, but it showed Monday. I’m not dreaming, right?

 

The car stopped in an unfamiliar place. Wheein can barely see the surroundings from all the darkness. It was already 11pm anyways. Before Wheein could look at the brunette sitting beside her, a hand was already brushing against her thigh. The action made Wheein twitch, and a smirk made its way on Yongsun’s mouth. 

 

“Y-You called me to do this?” Although receiving pleasure as the brunette’s hand gently slides up and down her thigh, Wheein muttered breathlessly. She was burning inside, and she has this urge to pin Yongsun against the door and devour her. 

 

Yongsun nodded and gave a sultry grin as she effortlessly dragged herself on top of Wheein, straddling her and placing her slender arms around her neck. As the flame intensifies, Yongsun pushed herself on Wheein’s neck, and glided her hand down on the latter’s pants, stroking the hottest area. Without hesitation, she unbuttoned Wheein’s pants, and discreetly slithered her hand inside making the latter jolt because of the sudden contact. 

 

“Y-Yongsun.” 

 

The brunette felt the arousal growing in her more when her hand touched the soaking fabric Wheein was wearing. She was aware that she had this effect on the girl, but she still gets flustered whenever they do it. 

 

“God, you’re soaked.” Yongsun seductively whispered. She lightly bit Wheein’s ear, earning a soft moan from the latter. 

 

“Are you ready?” 

 

Without waiting for Wheein’s response, she hastily slipped two fingers inside Wheein’s steamy core. Wheein blurted out a loud, satisfied moan and Yongsun continued thrusting her fingers in and out. The soft sound of touching skin can be heard, as it echoed inside the small car. The scent of arousal and love-making drove them both insane as they continued to fill each other’s needs. 

 

And they did. With one last pound of her fingers inside, Wheein shivered, and released the pleasure she was holding. They were both exhausted and wet because of the recent activity, but Yongsun still managed to use up her remaining strength to place her arms back on Wheein’s neck. 

 

“Wheein”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Forget about me”

 

Surprised with Yongsun’s words, Wheein cupped her face and gave a sweet peck. 

 

“No. What are you talking about?” She said, but then it hit her. “If you want to stop this because you thought you’re giving me a hard time, don’t because you’re not. I’m fine.” 

 

“You’re good with this kind of relationship, Wheein? I’m just using you. All I want from you is sex.” The brunette laughed but Wheein didn’t notice the underlying truth behind it. 

 

“As long as I get to see you, and have you for hours, I’m fine.” She said. “I don’t care if all you want from me is sex, I’ll give it to you without a doubt. I’ll give you my all, Yongsun.” 

 

The brunette wiped Wheein’s tears. She smiled. 

 

“You’re stupid, Jung Wheein. Having this kind of relationship is unhealthy but you’re still willing.” 

 

"You're the drug I can never quit taking. I know you're slowly consuming me, but Dear God, it feels so right and I can’t get enough of you.” 

 

They both shared a heavenly kiss through the night, but their responsibilities made them come to a realization that they would just continue it on Sunday. Yongsun dropped off Wheein to her office because she still needs to get her work done. 

 

“Wheein”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Wheein smiled and mouthed the sweetest ‘I love you too’. 

 

-

She thought it would be the start of a change in their relationship but everything crashed on Sunday when she didn’t get a call from Yongsun. Wheein thought Yongsun moved their ‘session’ on Monday, until she saw the news. 

 

“Woman hanged herself in her apartment” 

 

Wheein started reading the tabloid and it mentioned the same apartment Yongsun was in. She started to get tensed but brushed it off thinking it was just a coincidence. 

 

But then she read the line,

 

“A woman named Kim Yongsun hanged herself in her own apartment yesterday. Authorities are still finding out the reason behind….” 

 

Wheein’s world stopped. She feels like she’s already dying. Wheein felt her stomach twist, and she fell on the floor, with the tabloid on hand. 

 

Tears started streaming down her face. She can’t believe it. She doesn’t want to believe it but the news said otherwise. 

 

-  
Author's note: 

Please don't sue me. Hi monamis bby.


End file.
